A Cocoon of Webs
by djoooloveseggos
Summary: Tony returns from a business trip to a lonely Peter.


If someone would have told Tony Stark ten years ago that he would have a fifteen (almost sixteen) year-old kid who was part spider, he would have recommended them for an insane asylum. Now, though...he would have to agree.

While Tony had not met Peter until he was fifteen, he was already the most important person in his life. A surprise, last-attempt recruit brought some interesting revelations.

After the fiasco of the kid's homecoming night, Tony worked harder to be there for Peter and to mentor him further. They became closer, and Peter even came to the compound to work in the lab with Tony and sometimes spend the night. Before he could even blink, Peter had wormed himself deep into Tony's heart.

The scariest part is that he didn't _mind._

During a specific test that veered toward bioengineering, Tony took blood tests of both himself and Peter. One could say the results were shocking.

That was the night that Tony figured out Peter was his biological son. It was simultaneously one of the best and worst days of his life. Best, because he cared so much about Peter and it only made him love him even more, knowing he was _his_. Worst, because the guilt was overwhelming.

Tony, after digging extensively, learned that Mary Fitzpatrick was one of his many conquests during his playboy days. After that night, Mary went on to wed Richard Parker. A few months later, Peter was born. And Tony knew nothing.

But Tony _did_ know now. And he intended to never miss anything else about Peter's life.

May was extremely understanding during the whole process. She forgave Tony for everything, which meant the world to him. She also allowed Peter to spend half of his week at the compound with Tony.

Which was where Tony was making his way to now. He had had an extremely long few days of meetings and phone calls in Europe, and was ready to crash with his favorite kid.

As soon as Happy parked the car in the underground garage, Tony was out and speed-walking toward the elevator. He stepped in, and FRIDAY started bringing him up to what he thought was the common room floor without Tony having to give any sort of verbal command.

The elevator stopped moving, but the doors did not open.

"FRIDAY?" Tony questioned.

"Boss, I feel that I should warn you before you exit the elevat-" FRIDAY was cut off by Tony's frantic questions.

"What's wrong? Is Peter okay? What happened?"

"Boss, Peter is perfectly healthy. Although, he has missed you terribly while you were gone. He is currently asleep, but...rather strangely. I only warned you so you would not be startled."

"Alright, FRI, thanks. Lemme out now?"

The door slid open, and Tony stepped out. Into his room, which slightly surprised him.

But he didn't see Peter. His bed, arm chair, and the lounge area were vacant. His heart started beating faster.

"FRI? I thought you said Peter was here?" Tony spoke shakily.

"Look up, Boss." The AI said quietly.

Tony's head whipped up, catching sight of Peter cocooned in a bed of webs tucked into the corned of the ceiling.

Tony's heart rate slowed, but concern weighed his stomach down. Why was Peter up there?

Tony observed further, realizing Peter was wrapped in a blanket and clutched a sweatshirt close to his chest. One of _Tony's _sweatshirts.

The billionaire walked closer to the cocoon.

"Pete? Sleepyhead, I'm home," Tony encouraged, aching to hug his kid.

There was only slight shifting from the figure.

"C'mon, Petey-pie."

Suddenly, Peter sat up, wide-eyed.

"Dad?"

Tony's smile grew, a fuzzy feeling filling his chest. It never got old hearing Peter call him that.

"Hey, bud. I missed you," Tony's voice was warm.

Peter scrambled to get down, making the cocoon swing precariously. Tony's heart skipped, only assured when Peter dropped nimbly in front of him, still swaddled in the blanket and carrying the sweatshirt.

"I missed you so much, Dad," Peter whined, slamming into the older man's chest.

Tony immediately tugged him closer, wrapping his arms tightly around the teen. He buried his face in the curls, relishing in the feel of the smaller body against his own.

"I missed you too, Pete."

Tony gently tugged Peter toward the bed, hoping to get comfortable. Peter followed, never loosening his grip on the man. He chuckled slightly, amused with Peter's antics.

The pair settled, Tony's back against the headboard and Peter still buried in his father's arms.

"Missed me something fierce, huh?" Tony spoke quietly.

Peter's face appeared, eyes misty.

"So much. Was rough without you."

"I'm sorry, Petey. I really would've missed it if I could, but I'm pretty sure Pep would have had my head." The comment earned a small laugh from the teen, and Tony counted it as a win.

"So why were you pretty much on the ceiling, bud? That couldn't have been too comfy."

"I dunno. Felt like it," Peter admitted shyly.

"And my sweatshirt?"

"Smells like you. Made me feel safe."

Tony's heart melted into a puddle of goo, a smile forming on his mouth. He absolutely _adored_ this kid.

Tony leaned to kiss Peter's forehead, smile growing.

"I love you so much," Tony whispered.

"I love you too, Dad," Peter spoke just as quietly, hugging the man tighter.

* * *

hope you enjoy, anon! thanks so much for this prompt; it was super fun to write. it was so fluffy and cute.

remember, prompts and requests are welcome! thanks for reading; see you guys soon!

djooo


End file.
